


“You’re trembling.” + “It was you the whole time.”

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Office Romance, Post-it Notes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anonymous notes, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco finds complimentary notes stuck to his office door.





	“You’re trembling.” + “It was you the whole time.”

The first time Draco found a piece of parchment stuck to his office door he was just coming back from an exhausting discussion with the Ministry Cursebreaker and a few Aurors. It just said, _Long hair suits you_ , in slightly messy handwritten letters. He could only stare at the parchment for several seconds before he pulled it off carefully and dropped it into the bin as he entered his office.

The second time it happened, just a week later, Draco already rolled his eyes when he was still several paces away from his office door and could only see that there was a parchment, not what was written on it. When he reached his office and read what it said – _your smile is eye-catching_ – he couldn’t suppress a small smile, though.

By the time he found the third message – _Your robes look very good on you_ – Draco started wondering who wrote him these compliments. He had kept the last two and remembered the first one well enough to know they were all written in the same hand which strongly suggested they had all been written by the same person. He was almost certain he didn’t know anyone with such subpar handwriting skills though.

When he read the fourth note, a massive blush spread on his face. _I enjoy listening to you talk about things you’re passionate about. Your whole body lights up when you do and it’s beautiful._ He wanted to find the person who had written them more than anything now. Anyone who didn’t mind his tangents and rants would be worth keeping, he was certain.

 

Exactly three weeks after he had found the first parchment on his office door, Draco’s meeting had ended much earlier than planned and as he walked back to his office he found someone standing in front of his office door and- yes, it looked like they were sticking a piece of parchment to it. He just wanted to ask what they were doing and chase them away when he realized this would be the perfect opportunity to find out who was behind the notes. When he took a step closer, careful not to alert the person to his presence, he realized he knew that messy mop of black hair.

 **“It was you the whole time,”** he whispered but in the otherwise silent corridor it was loud enough for Potter to hear, who jumped and turned toward him.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Potter hurried to say.

“What do you do in front of my office, then?” Draco asked teasingly. “If you don’t stick another complimenting note to my office door?”

“I… uhm… I wanted to talk to you,” Potter stammered. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “But you weren’t there so… I decided to write you a short note.”

Draco nodded even though he didn’t believe a word Potter was saying and took a step closer to him and the office door. “Can I see the note then? Or would you rather tell me yourself now that I’m here?”

“It… it wasn’t that important,” Potter hurried to say. “Not important at all in fact. I don’t know why I thought I should tell you.”

“Potter,” Draco said and closed the distance between them with a few quick steps. “Show me today’s compliment.”

“I could get lost in your eyes,” Potter blurted out and promptly blushed brightly.

Draco smiled, much softer than he had thought himself capable of. “Maybe it’s time for me to return a compliment… Harry,” he said after a moment of thought. “Your freckles are adorable.” Draco reached out to cup Harry’s cheek in his hand and when his fingertips touched Harry’s skin he noticed- **“You’re trembling.”**

Harry swallowed, the movement pulling Draco’s attention from his impossibly green eyes to his neck. “You’re making me nervous,” Harry admitted.

“Would it help,” Draco whispered, “if I kissed you?”

“Only if you mean it,” Harry whispered back.

Of course, Draco would mean it. He wasn’t sure there was anything he wanted to put more meaning into than this kiss. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry’s. He felt both under his hand and under his lips as Harry stopped trembling and then hesitantly returned the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
